


I'm here

by Lovelybugheads



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybugheads/pseuds/Lovelybugheads
Summary: Rewrite of 303 where fp grabs Jug's face.





	I'm here

"What the hell happened here?" Betty and Jughead walk into the trailer only to find that it has been destroyed. All of Jughead's belongings on the floor.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Fp and Alice emerge from the back of the trailer. "Did you play the game?" Fp asks through gritted teeth.

"No-"

Fp's hand collides with Jughead's face, which immediatley turns a vibrant red. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME BOY!" Fp yells, grabbing Jughead's face with one hand and squeezing tight.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Betty screams as she attempts to pull Fp from Jughead. Fp lets go for a split second to push Betty against the wall, letting her tumble over the coffee table and crash into a bookshelf. She lets out a cry of pain as she holds her now bruised ribs.

"DON'T TOUCH HER DAD!" Jughead yells as he is pushed against the wall and pinned in place.

"Don't you EVER raise your voice at me." Fp harshly whispers through gritted teeth.

"Don't you EVER touch my Betty!" Jughead snarls. This only causes the fire in Fp's eyes to grow. He pulls jughead from the wall and throws him to the floor.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK TONIGHT!" Fp yells as him and Aluce start walking back to the bedroom. The door slams shut as Betty hurries over to Jughead's side.

"Jug!" Betty reaches to put her hand on his shoulder but he flinches and she quickly pulls back. "Hey, hey, it's just me." She softly whispers.

"I'm sorry-" jughead whispers as he starts to sob.

"Hey, shh, hey it's okay. It's not your fault." Betty whispers as she puts the back of her hand on the back of his head and guides his head to her chest. He quitley sobbed into her chest as she stroked his hair trying to calm him.

"W-where am I-I s-supposed t-to s-stay tonight" he stuttered in between sobs.

"You can stay with me. By the looks of it, my mom is staying here tonight." She whispers, still cradling his head, trying to reassure him thats it's going to be okay.

"Thank you." He sobs.

 

Once they arrive at the Cooper residence, Jughead heads straight up to Betty's room to rest. Betty brings up some hot tea and sets a mug on the end table.

"You okay?" Betty asks softly.

"I am now." He says with a smile, spreading his arms, welcoming her to settle on his chests. She gladly takes the offer and soon they're cuddling, safe in each other's arms.

"Jug?"

"Hmm"

"You know I'll always be here, right? I love you."

Jughead turns to face her. "And that is why I love you." They share a few kisses and end up falling asleep. Both teenagers are happy, all the stress from the past few weeks completely forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoyed ♡


End file.
